warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. remove Please can you remove the following articles Dark Serpents and Achilles -Dracain-of-old Why is my new article up for deletion? I had just begun working on it today and all of the sudden it says that the article is up for deletion. I haven't even finished it yet! Why are you people being so harsh by saying that my alternate version of the heresy is no good and putting it up for deletion? If i have just begun to create it, then you shouldn't just budge in on the first day and delete it. If there is anything in particular you want me to edit out, then please just tell me. The Ferrus Heresy was made a Candidate for Deletion because you didn't follow the site's Alternate Timelines Policy when creating it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:28, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Please, is there anything I can do to save my work? If it helps to say then I will say it, I have Aspergers Syndrome. Sometimes, I have sensitive feelings towards people destroying my work. Would you really hurt the feelings of someone who is not even in high school. I'm serious. I really am like that. After reading the policy, I think that there are some aspects that fall out of my ability. I would like to know if you can approve of the article, because I've worked hard on this and for it to be destroyed so easily is harsh. Besides, are you Tzeentch favoured, or Nurgle favoured?Valarian of Naples (talk) 23:01, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Be at ease my good man. The real problems that caused this are simple. Lack of communication and inexperiance. Fear not this is not a big deal. Really, its not. Me and Supa have been attempting to contact before this could get out of hand, guess you didn't recieve them. Now i recommend that you put this on hold until you have been on the site longer. Considering how large and complex ATs are, this would bmean know the ropes better and probably finding someone to support you in the AT. And dont worry, alot of people are always willing to help. At worst this will not be destory, only put on hold, and thats at worst. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:10, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank goodness! Thank you for not destroying my idea. The point of it was really because I had the idea from seeing other alternate timelines. For not deleting my page, I would like to know if you support the Ferrus Heresy. It would really help support the betrayal of the Iron hands and be in favor of Diablo, the God of Doom. That reminds me. Is it possible that I could create a wiki dedicated to Alternate Timelines specifically? Yo Delete this sucker for me will ya. :D Truth fears no questions... 00:38, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Which pieces of artwork are you referring to? If it's in the Ferrus Heresy thing, then I have no clue which one it is. All I know is that it was on google images. I woud like to announce that I have created a wikia page titled 40kalternatetimelines.wikia.com. Pease visit the website whenever you wish! Make sure that the Belligerent Templars article gets removed by tomorrow. If it's controversy reaches 4chan and/or /tg, it'll ruin this wiki.Valarian of Naples (talk) 01:09, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Valarian of Naples (talk) 01:11, June 20, 2013 (UTC) New deletion Candidates Valarian of Naples (talk) 16:44, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Adeptus Emprus I added the page for deletation as it is old work of now way better writer and it really overlaps some major canon Imperial organizations... lets say all of the three Chambers Militant: Grey Knights, Adepta Sororitas and the Deathwatch. I can't see how this could really have a place in the Imperium of man. RemosPendragon (talk) 10:32, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Inquisitor Nashel Dravek I added this to deletation as it has been two years since last update and the article is utterly unfinished and broken and I see no intentions to make it complete. Two years! RemosPendragon (talk) 11:21, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ATs are banned: http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Alternate_Universe_Timeline_Of_Warhammer_40k Codices, all of them As posting rules is probhibited on this site, I put all codex articles under delete template. Correct me if I'm wrong. RemosPendragon (talk) 08:06, June 1, 2014 (UTC) And army lists. RemosPendragon (talk) 08:42, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Igor94wow I have put a delete template on some of this user's works as he is copying stuff directly from Chapter Quest Wiki, Lexicanum and FFG's 40k RPG rulebooks. RemosPendragon (talk) 08:43, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok - my reply 1. I did not know that chapter quest would be a problem, i play with those guys and was luckily present during four sessions(little i knnow). I also made this for the chapter quest wiki but i its really not ok then sure delete it. 2.The only constant thing i copyed from the Lexi is the fortress monastery layout and the chapter time management, and i kinda needed those. 3. And rpg rulebooks is because i made those chapters because i wanted someone to play them, those chapters are close to their progenitors(and by rules that means their mechanic is mostly the same), and i liked the idea of making something someone could use. But if its really a problem, then could you direct me to a wiki were its not. Igor94wow (talk) 09:13, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Don't know any, sorry. RemosPendragon (talk) 17:22, June 2, 2014 (UTC) All-Tau pic If only use for that image is in some users archives, I think it deserves to be removed. It is in useless category (AT Xenos) anyway. Messes up my feng shui. RemosPendragon (talk) 07:57, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Contributions by Jandorus I don't think this page (Contributions by Jandorus) is of any use, as with property template articles won't even go there. In addition, user has done actually nothing ever. --RemosPendragon (talk) 09:13, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Groups Category Groups seems mostly useless dublicate of "Organizations" or other way around. Just say a word and I'll put the articles together in either category. RemosPendragon (talk) 09:25, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Other useless categories You guys reaaally think that category "Older Editions" is neccessary? Really? --RemosPendragon (talk) 09:50, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Also category "Space Marine Companies/Sub-Units" seems to be pretty useless... --RemosPendragon (talk) 09:55, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I don't even know what this was supposed to do: "Category:Substances" --RemosPendragon (talk) 10:00, June 21, 2014 (UTC) It is like... no it is not useful. "Category:The Lost and the Damned" --RemosPendragon (talk) 10:05, June 21, 2014 (UTC)